Unbearable Pain
by Dhanashree
Summary: Friends .. the story is same .. just changed the name from Playful Love Story to Unbearable Pain , as an awsome plot came in my mind.enjoy .. What will happen when a girl rejected by a boy lands in the boy's house because of some reason .. ? Will the girl be able to win the heart of the cold and arrogant boy or their love story will remain incomplete forever .. ? peep in to know ..
1. Chapter 1

Playful Love Story

Hi Friends , I am new to this fanfiction world .. Here is my first story based on my favourite couple … Please read the story and if there are any mistakes please tell them so that I will try not to make the same mistakes again .. Positive and Negative reviews are welcomed …. Read n review ….

Playful Love Story

INTRODUCTION .

Kavin Malhotra : 16 years old boy studying in High School . Very Intelligent with IQ 200 . Very famous among girls . Received severel love confessions but rejected them all . Very Arrogant , cold , but also kind hearted and helpful . Does not like Dumb people especially girls .

Purvi Kashyap : 16 years old studying in St. Lucia High School . Not very Intelligent . Very cheerful in nature . Always helps other . Loves her friends . Likes Kavin Khanna .

Vivaan Khanna : 16 years old studying in St. Lucia's High School . Is in same class as Purvi . Bad in Studies . Likes cooking very much . His dream is to become a chef and open his own restaurant . Likes Purvi .

Other Characters .

Shreya and Kirti : Purvi's friends .

Krish : Kavin's small brother . also very intelligent (5th std)

Manisha Malhotra : Kavin's mom . She is a modern mom who likes to wear modern dresses and follows modern trend .

Mahesh Malhotra : Kavin's dad . He is the owner of a game company LIVE GAME .

Sanjeev Kashyap : Purvi's Dad . He is an owner of a resturent , Easy Life . Loves Purvi very much.


	2. The Start

Playful Love Story

Hi friends Dhanashree here .. thankyou those who reviewed ... and welcomed me in this fanfic world .. ty DivaNims : Ty .. and I would like to write on sachvi but after PLY I had another story in mind ... so after that I will write on Sachvi ...

Now here is your story .. Read n Review ... [KM : Kavin's mother . KD : Kavin's dad. PD : Purvi's dad . (don't think the abbrevations as Kilometer , KD from adaalat , or Pendrive)]... hahahahaha ... Ok enough of mu bakwas .. continue ...

Malhotra Mansion .. 7 p.m.

A boy comes home from school . He comes in the living room and hears his parents talking . KD : Hum ek kaam karte hai .. Use yaha rehne ke liye bula lete hai .

KM : Theek hai .. Aap abhi ke abhi unhe phone kijiye ..

KD : Theek hai .

KD went aside to call someone . The boy sits on sofa .

Boy : Kya hua mom .. Kise bulana hein rehne ke liye .. ?

KM : Kavin beta .. tum aa gaye Wo tumhare papa ke bachpan ke dost musibat mein phas gaye hai .. Builder ki galti ke wajah se unke ghar ke documents mein kuch problem ho gaya hein . Issliye unhe kal ghar khali karne ke liye kaha hein .

KM : Unki ek beti bhi hai .. Aab wo apni beti ko lekar kaha rehenge .. Issliye humne socha ki unhe yaha bula lete hai .. KD finishes his talk .

KM : Kya hua .. Kya kaha unhone .. ?

KD : Bohot manane ke baad usne kaha ki wo rehne ke liye taiyaar hai .. Lekin hume usse rent lena hoga ..

KM : Kya rent .. ? Toh aapne kya kaha .. ?

KD : theek hai .. KM : Kya aapne rent lene ke liye haan kar di .. ?

KD : Kya karta wo maanne ke liye taiyaar hi nahi tha .. KM : Aacha theek hai .. Hum wo badmein dekh lenge .. Wo yaha aa rahe hai yeh sunkar hi mujhe khushi ho rahi hai ..

At Night . A girl was sleeping in passenger s sit in their restaurent s van and her father was driving . When they reached her father woked her up . She looked at the banglow from the van .

Purvi (thinking): Kitna sundar ghar hai . Pata nahi andar se kaisa hoga . The banglow was really beautiful with a small garden in front . It has 2 rooms a kitchen and the hall on the groung floor and a sitting room , study room , and another 2 bedrooms and balcony on the second floor . And the third floor was terrace . And also it was in forest area . Purvi and her dad came near the gate and ring the door bell . Then the Kavin s father and mother greeted them . Purvi s dad parked the car inside their garden . He took his bellongings which were needed an went in with Kavin s dad . Purvi was taking her bellongings when someone called her from behind .

Person : Kuch help chahiye .. ? Purvi turned and was very much shocked She moved 1 step behind and banged on the van . She slapped her face and Pointed her finger at him .

Purvi : Tu .. Tum .. Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho .. ?

FLASHBACK

2 days ago .. St. Lucia High school Three girls were sitting in the canteen .

Girl1 : Yaar Shreya .. kya usne letter padha hoga .. ?

Shreya : Purvi .. tumne pichle 3 ghanton mein hazar baar mujhse yehi sawal pucha hein ..

Girl 2 : Purvi .. tu itna tension kyun le rahi hein .. ?

Purvi : Kirti .. tu nahi samjhegi .. mere jaise ek dumb ladki ne school ke sabse intelligent aur famous ladke ko letter likha hein .. agar usne mujhe reject kar diya toh .. ?

Shreya : Kar diya toh kar diya .. tum na hi sahi .. abhi hum dono baki hein hum use pata hi lenge ..

Purvi : SHREYA . Purvi playfully hits shreya

Shreya : Aacha aacha .. theek hai baba ..

Kirti : Vivaan kahi nazar nahi aa raha ..?

Shreya : 2 dino ke liye wo nashik gaya hein .. apne parents se milne .. aacha hua .. nahi toh letter ke bare mein sunkar poora school sar par utha leta

Shreya : Mujhe bohot bhook lag hai

Kirti : Toh chalo na kuch khane ko lete hai

Purvi : Nahi yaar .. tum log jaao mujhe bhook nahi hein

Shreya : Are aise kaise chalo

They were going to take food to eat when Purvi slips an falls down All who were present there started laughing ..

Purvi : Ouch

Shreya and Kirti : Purvi . Kahi lagi toh nahi .. ?

Purvi .. nahi .. mein theek

Someone : Aacha toh tum purvi ho .. ? They all looks towards the source of voice .

Shreya : kavin .. Purvi stands up

Kavin : yeh letter tumne mujhe likha tha ..?

He says while showing the letter .

Purvi nods and takes the letter and opens it and was shocked The spellings which were wrong were corrected with a red pen . She kept looking at the letter . with his hand in his pocket , calm tone with a teasing smile Kavin said ..  
Kavin : Sorry lekin mujhe dumb aur bewakoof ladkiyaan bilkul bhi pasand nahi hein ...

Kirti takes the letter from Purvi's hand and was also surprised ..

Kirti : Kavin .. yeh kya tarika hein ? kisi ke love letter pe koi aise corrections karta hein kya ..? Mafi mango Purvi se ..

Kavin : maafi .. ? kyun .. ? corrections karne ke liye .. ?

Shreya : Tum .. ?

Kavin : Mein kya ..? Tumhe pata hein ... tuum jaise ladkiyon ke deemag mein padhai ke ilawa yahi sab aata hein ... issliye toh padhai mein itni peeche ho .. Khud toh padhai karti nahi ho aur dusron ko bhi aise cheezon mein phasa deti ho .. nahi .. ? He turns to leave and said .

Kavin : Agli baar mere samne bhi mat aana .. aur haan yeh yaad rakhna .. I really hate dumb girls ...

He leaves. Purvi felt very sad .. all students standing there were laughing .. Girls were very happy that he rejected her ... Purvi leaves from there ... Shreya and Kirti follows her to the school garden ... Purvi comes and sits on the bench .. she was very angry

Purvi : Kavin ... wo samajh ta kya hein apne aap ko ..? wo intelligent hein iska matlab yeh nhi ke sabke samne kisi ki aise insult kare .. mein chodungi nahi usko ..

After school

The news about Purvi and Kavin spread through he whole school ... each and every student was talking about them ... Purvi got sad on hearing those things ... Purvi , Shreya and Kirti were going towards their classroom to take their bags when Purvi collides with Kavin and falls down ... Shreya and Kirti thinks that how many times in a day Purvi falls down ..

Kavin : Kya kar rahi ho .. ?

Purvi : Ouch ...

Kavin looks at her : Tum mera peecha kyun nahi chodti .. ?

Purvi : Tumhara peecha kaun kar raha hein ... ? Wo toh coincidence tha ki mein tumse takrayi ...

Kavin : Tum jhoot aacha bol leti ho ... Purvi tries to stand up but she got a sprain in her ancle and could not ... Kavin sighs and offers his hand but she slaps his hand away...

Purvi : Mere dost hein ... mujhe madad karne ke liye .. tumhari zarurat nahi hein ... aur waise bhi mein raste pe bhi aa jaun na toh bhi tumhari madad nahi lungi ...

Kavin : whatever ...

Purvi stands with help of Shreya and Kirti ..

Kavin tries to leave but stops hearing Purvi's voice ..

Purvi : Tumhe kya lagta hein .. tum sabse intelligent ho iska matlab har kisi ki insult karte phiroge .. ? Kavin stops ..

Kavin : Maine kab insult ki .. ? maine jo sach hein wahi kaha ... aab tumhari insult ho gayi iss mein mein kya kar sakta hoon ... (smiles)

All students standing there started laughing .

Purvi : Yahi baat hein toh theek hein .. iss bar ki test mein .. mein Top 50 mein aakar hi rahungi ... tum dekh lena ...

Kavin : Aacha ... ? 112th no. se seedha top 50 mein .. ?

Purvi : Haan ..

Kavin : Toh theek hein .. agar tum Top 50 mein aa gayi toh mein tumhe poora ek din ke liye date pe le jaunga ... All students started whispering ...

Purvi : Da ... date ... ? .. sach mein ... (slight smile on her face , but her smile fades away) jhoot toh nahi bol rahe ho ..? Kya pata badmein iss baat se inkar kar do .. ?

Kavin : Mein tumhare jaisa nahi hoon ... aur waise bhi yaha khade har ek studdent ne suna hein ...

Purvi : Toh theek hein .. Lekin badmein pachtana mat ...

Kavin : Pehle top 50 mein aakar toh dikhao .. Saying this he went away ... She also determines that she will not loose to him ...

Present time ..

Purvi : Tu .. Tum .. Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho .. ?

Kavin : Kyun ki yeh mera ghar hai ..

Purvi : Yeh tumhara ghar kaise . Suddenly Kavin's mother's voice came from the small reciever fixed at the gate

KM : Kavin kaha reh gaye ..? Jaldi andar aao .. Purvi beta andar aa jao .

Kavin : See ...

Purvi (Surprised) : huh .

Kavin looks at her with a faint smile and turns to leave but again turn back .

Kavin : Tumhari kuch madad kar du .. ? Purvi nods as no ..

Kavin : Ah , tumne kaha tha ki agar tum raste pe bhi aa jao phir bhi meri madad nahi logi (he smiles) and leaves inside .

Purvi still surprised takes her necessary things and follows him inside . Inside their parnts were talking .

KD(to PD): Mujhe aacha laga tum aaye .. KD sees Kavin .

KD : Ah , Kavin idhar aao .. (to PD) Yeh mera bada beta Kavin .

Kavin : Hello uncle .

PD : Hello beta ..

Kavin comes and sits on sofa near PD . Purvi sits infront of him near KM. Kavin takes a magizene and starts reading it .

KM : Mujha aise feel ho raha hein hum ek doosre so pehle se hi jante hai .

KD : Jab humne news dekhi tab Manisha ne hi mujhe tumhe dhund ne ke liye kaha . Aur kaha hume saath rehna chahiye .

PD : aacha .. Aapka bohot bohot shukriya ..

KM : arey aisi koi baat nahi hai .. Yeh(KD) hamesha kehte rehte hai ki bachpan mein aapne inki bohot madad ki hai.

PD : Arey aisi koi baat nahi hai KM started to talk with Purvi ..

KM : Tum dono (Purvi and Kavin) ek doosre ko nahi jante ? Tum dono ek hi school mein ho 10th mein hi ho ..

Purvi : Wo asal mein .. Kavin school mein bohot famous hein

KM : Haan sach mein wo padhai mein bohot hi aacha hein .. Lekin .. Wo ladka ..Kids hate him .. Don t they ?

Purvi : Hun ?

KM : he has a strange personality Bohot arrogant hai .. Sirf neeche dekhta hein .. Abhi bhi dekho .. yeh ladka .. Kavin ladkiyon mein bilkul famous nahi hoga na ..?

Purvi (smiles) Ah .. Ah .. Well Suddenly a boy comes from upstairs ..

KM : Arey Krish tum soye nahi aabhi tak .. Krish : Mein padhai kar raha tha ..

KD : Yeh mera chota beta hai .. 4th mein hai .. Krish : Hello uncle .

PD : Hello beta ..

KD : tumhe apna saaman bhi lana hai andar .. Chalo mein madad kar deta hun tumhari ..

PD : Theek hai .. They both went out .

KM : Krish .. Yeh hai Purvi didi .. Say hi .. Purvi waves at him . But he stares at her .

KM : hi nahi bologe ? Krish : I don t want to ..

KM : Kyun? Krish : she looks like she in dumb .. KM hits Krish on head lightly .

KM : Sorry Purvi . Usse doosron se baat karna nahi aata . (to Krish) Aur tum aise kyun keh rahe ho .. Purvi studies well .

Krish : Aacha .. Toh mujhe iss underlined word ka meaning batao . She tells the meaning but it was wrong .. (Kavin smiles) and tells the true meaning .

Krish : Are you really dumb .. ?

Kavin smiles looking at Purvi .

KM : krrish Kya bol rahe ho .. ? Sorry bolo ..

Krish : Bilkul nahi . Dumb people are worst . He took his book from her hand shows her tongue and runs upstairs . Purvi sat there with a funny expression .

Purvi (thinking): Dono bhaiyon ne mujhe reject kardiya (She cries in her mind)

After dinner KM showed Purvi her room .Purvi liked it very much .. After talking a bit Kavin s mom went downstairs . Kavin came with Purvi's luggage . He stood at the door .

Kavin : Yeh Krish ka room tha .. Lekin thanks to someone Krish ka study table aur bed mere room iss tarah rakhe hein ki ek jagah se doosre jagah jane ke liye bhi jagah nahi hein .

Purvi : Sorry

Kavin : If you re sorry , toh mujhe akela kyun nahi chodti .. ? She looks at him confusingly .

Kavin rolled his eyes .

Kavin : Mera matab hein ... school mein jaake kuch rumors mat spred karna ...

Purvi : Rumors .. ? Don t worry .. Agar sabko pata chal gaya ki hum dono saathmein reh rahe hai .. Toh tumse zyada mujhe pareshanni hogi

Kavin (smiles) : Kya .. saath reh rahe hein .. ? wo asia hona chahiye ki tum mere ghar pe reh rahi ho ... .. (He looks at her and then goes away)

Purvi(slight anger in her eyes) : Mein tumhe chodungi nahi ..

A/N : Hussh .. chapter is finished ... So .. how was it ... nice na ... Oh and i want to tell you something .. The concept is from Japanese manga Itazura na kiss : love in Tokyo .. meaning Mischevious Kiss .. I will also suggest to read the manga(Japanese comic) Its very good ... I liked it very much ... and lastly ... please review .. I will post nxt chap when I will get more reviews ... by everyone .. Take care ... see you in nxt chap ...


	3. The Second Day

Hi .. friends sorry for the late update .. kya karun Padhai ke wajah se time hi nahi mila ...anyways .. aapko bohot wait karaya hein issliye meri bak-bak baadmein .. pehle aap jadi se chapter read karke phataphat reviews dijiye .. aur jinhone reviews bheje hein unhe Thankyou ..

Playful Love Story

Next Day .

All were sitting on dining table for the breakfast . Purvi was sitting in in front of Kavin . Kavin was reading newspaper while eating .

Purvi (thinking with a smile on her face) : Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hein ki mein Kavin ke sath breakfast kar rahi hoon … Kitna cool hein Kavin …

Purvi without eating was just looking at Kavin with a smile on her face . Kavin while eating slowly looked at her with corner of his eyes … She instantly looked away and got engrossed in eating ..

Purvi : Wo abb bhi mere tarak dekh raha hein kya …?

She again looks at him slowly only to see that he was staring at her .. and she chocked …. Kavin's mom gave her water to drink .

KM : Purvi .. theek ho na .. ? aaram se khao …

Purvi : Jee aunty ….

Kavin finished his breakfast .

Kavin : Mom mera ho gaya .. bye …

KM : Kavin Purvi ke saath jaao … use yaha ke raste nahi pata hein …

But he leaves without listening to her .

KM : Purvi .. jaldo jaao uske saath …

Purvi : hun …? Ha … haan ….

She picks up her schoolbag and leaves after him .. after she went out Krish suddenly got up from his place to go after Kavin but KM grabs his hand and said "where are you going.. ? first finish your breakfast " .. and forces him to sit … Krish looks at the door with slight anger .

Purvi runs towards Kavin telling him to stop but he does not listen to her and kept going . Purvi approaches him .

Kavin (still walkingand not looking at her) : Sirf aaj ke liye ..

Purvi : Hun …?

Kavin : Tumhare saath school ja raha hoon … warna koi galat samajh baithega … aur haan school mein rumors ….

Purvi : Pata hein … tumhe batane ki zarurat nahi hein …

Kavin : aur haan mujhse 10 kadam door hi rehna …. Saying this he goes further …

Purvi (angry) : cold blooded devil … tum bas dekh lena mein kya karti hoon … (she goes after him)

ST. Lucia high school .

Purvi enters in her classroom and a boy comes running towards her and grabs her hand in concern .

Boy : Purvi …. Tum theek toh ho na … tum reh kaha rahi ho .. ? uncle kaise hein … khana toh khaya na ..? Purvi …

Kirti and Shreya comes there .

Kirti : Vivaan … kya kar rahe ho .. ? haath chodo uska ….

Vivaan leaves her hand .

Purvi : Mein theek hoon … aur hum papa ke friend ke gharpe reh rahe hein …

Vivaan : Oh .. (suddenly remembers something) Purvi .. tumne Kavin ko love letter diya , aur wo bhi bina mujhe bataye … ?

Shreya : aab isme tumhe batane wali kya baat hein … ?

Vivaan : Lekin mein purvi se pyaar karta hoon ..

Kirti : Lekin Purvi Kavin se pyaar karti hein …

Shreya : Vivaan tum jaao yaha se .. hum baad mein baat karenge …

Shreya forces him so he leaves . Suddenly the bell rings and the school started .

After school .

To avoid discussion about last night and where she was staying .. Purvi went home without telling her friends . Shreya and Kirti thought that something was going with her because she was acting weird and decided to find the truth .

Malhotra mansion .

KM greeted Purvi when she came home .. Purvi looked here and there and found Kavin missing .

Purvi : Aunty Kavin …?

KM : Aata hi hoga .. use library se kuch books lane the toh wahi gaya hoga .. Purvi .. tum change karke aao mein kuch snacks banati hoon ..

After eating snacks Purvi went in her room . Kavin still had not came . Suddenly se got a phone call from Shreya .

Shreya : Purvi .. tum humse mile bina hi kyun chali gayi .. ?

Purvi : Wo mein thoda jaldi mein thi … issliye …

Shreya : Aacha theek hai wo chodo .. yeh batao tum padhai toh theek e kar rahi ho na ..?

Purvi : Padhai .. ?

Shreya : Arey tumne Kavin se shart lagai hein na ki tum iss baar top 50 mein aakar hi rahogi ..

Purvi : Oh .. mein to iss bare mein bhool hi gayi thi …

Shreya : Mujhe pata tha …

Purvi : Shreya mein kya karo … exam ke liye sirf 1 mahina baki hein …

Shreya : Aab jaldi se padhai start karo mein rakhti hoon … bye

Purvi : Bye …

Purvi took her books and sat on study table . The oks were kept on her left side .

Purvi (took pencil in her hand) : Kavin .. tum bas dekhte jaao … mein tumhe harake hi rahuungi .

She started with English subject . After solving only 7 grammer questions in one hour she got bored and took maths subject .

She did not understand how to solve the problems which were given in homework .

Purvi : Isse chodo mein pehle science se start karti hoon …

Like this she kept all the subjects . (at 9 p.m.) Suddenly there was knock on the door and Kavin's mother came in with some snacks . Purvi thanked her . while going KM saw a family photo of Purvi kept near her computer . KM took and photo in her hand .

KM : Yeh tumhari mom hein kya .. (she said pointing towards a young lady standing beside Purvi's father . Purvi nodded yes) No wonder tum bhi bohot khoobsurat aur cute ho …

Purvi : Thankyou .

KM : Purvi .. mujhe tumhari photo album dhikhao na ..

Purvi brought a big photo album which contained the photos from when she was a baby till now …

KM : Purvi tum choti thi tab bhi kitani cute thi …

Purvi : Thankyou aunty ..

KM : Tumhari mom bhi bohot khoobsurat hai ..

Purvi : Mujhe mom ke bare mein zyada kuch pata nahi hein … mein 6 saal ki thi jab unki death hui …

KM felt sad for Purvi .. After watching Purvi's album .. KM brought their family album for her ..

Purvi : Kavin chota tha tab kitna cute tha … (Purvi saw that there was small girl wearing a frock who looked like Kavin .) Aunty yeh ladki kaun hein .. Bilkul Kavin ki tarah dikhti hein .

KM (smilling) : Asal mein wo Kavin hein …

Purvi : Aacha .. (gets shock) Kya … Kavin … ?

KM : Wo kya hein na mujhe ek beti chahiye thi .. lekin dono bête hi hue … iss liye jab Kavin 1st mein tha tab maine fancy dress competition mein Kavin ko ladki banakar bheja tha .. uss waqt school mein doosre bachchon ne bohot mazak udaya tha .. aur shayad issi liye uska behaviour aisa ho gaya hein … Lekin Purvi kavin kitna cute lagta hein na iss photo mein ..

Purvi (Smiling) : Haan aunty bohot cute lagta hein ..

While looking at that photo an Idea came in Purvi's mind . Evil smile come on her lips .

Next Day .

IT was P.T exam and all students of st.10 were called in the basement . Purvi was talkin with her friends when someone called her . She looks back to see Kavin standing there with his P.T. uniform in his hand . All students were looking at him . Kavin calls Purvi . Purvi comes near him .

Purvi : Kya hua …..

Kavin : Purvi tumhara P.T. dress lo aur bahar aao . (saying this he goes)

Purvi takes her P.T. dress from her bag and sees that the name on it was Kavin's . so It was Kavin's P.T. unifom . She comes in the garden area where Kavin was waiting for her . kavin looks here and there and exchange the clothes . All students were watching from the glass window . Vivaan came from washroom and saw all students standing near window . he also comes there and sees Kavin and Purvi together .

Vivaan(shouts) : Kavin aur Purvi saath saath ka kar rahe hein .. he was about to run down but Shreya and Kirti caught him .

Shreya : Vivaan tum mat jao .. unhe baat karne do …

Kavin : Shreya .. Kirti chodo mujhe …

Shreya and Kirti holds Kavin tight . Here Kavin was about to go but Purvi stopped him .

Kavin : Aab kya hein .. ?

Purvi : Wo tumhe yeh poochna tha ki tum … nahi poochna kyun … batana tha kit aajse tum mujhe padhai mein madad karoge .

Kavin : Kya .. ? aur yeh kisne kaha ?

Purvi : maine kaha …

Kavin : Aacha .. tumne kaha aur maine maan liya .. ?

Purvi : maan na hi padega …

Kavin : Aur wo kyun .. ?

Purvi shows Kavin's photo when he was dressed as girl .. Kavin shocked ..

Kavin : Yeh tumhare paas kaise aaya .. ?

Purvi(smiling) : kaise bhi aaya ho … tumhe use kya .. aab tum mujhe yeh batao kit tum mujhe madad karoge ya nahi .. ?

Without answering Kavin runs behind her to take the photo . he was chasing her to take the photo . All childrens were gossiping about them . Kavin took the photo and smiles .

Kavin (showing her photo) : Aab kya karogi tum .. ?

Purvi (smiles) : Zyada khush hone ki zarurat nahi hein … (she removes another same photo and shows it to him) .. mere paas iske aur bhi copies hein …

Kavin : Kya .. Purvi muje de do saare photos .

Purvi : pehle tum mujhe batao ki padhai mein meri madad karoge ya hai .. ?

Kavin : Bilkul nahi ..

Purvi : Aacha nahi karoge … toh theek hein … (Purvi turns towards the school building and shows the photo to all) Doston tumhe pata hein yeh kiska photo hein ..?

Kavin comes and takes the photo from Purvi's hand .

Purvi : Mere paas aur bhi hein …

Kavin sighs : Theek hein mein tumhe padhai mein madad karunga .

Purvi dances in victory …

AN : Aapko pata hein mein hbohot shocked hoon .. story padhne ke liye hazaron log hein .. lekin reviews sirf 42 .. this is not fair .. sirf ek nice word bhejne ke liye aapka kya jaata hein ..? kuch nahi na .. toh phir .. ? Aab mujhe zyada reviews milne par hi mein next chapter post karungi ... so review ..

Mein reviews ki pyassi hoon .. issliye sent lots of reviews ... thankyou ...


	4. Study Time

Playful love story

Malhotra mansion (9 a.m.)

All were about to finish their dinner . Kavin finished his dinner first .

Kavin : Mom .. aaj mere liye bhi night snacks banake rakhna ..

Kavin's mom was shocked . Kavin's father also looked at him .

Kavin : Kavin .. tum padhai karne wale ho .. ?

Kavin without answering his mothers questions got up and went upstairs . Purvi also took a last bite and went behind him upstairs with a smile on her face . KM , KD , PD where still wondering . Krrish was thinking that something was suspicious . Krrish got up from his seat saying "mujhe bhai ke saaath padhai karni hai" Bur KM got a hold of him and said "Krrish .. Mere saath padhai karo" .

In Purvi's room .

Purvi and Kavin were sitting on study table . 1st subject they have to study was maths . Purvi was solving her home work sums . The lesson was quadratic equations .

Purvi : Aise baithe kyun ho .. ? Padhao na ..

Kavin : Mein koi antaryami nahi hoon ki mujhe pehle se hi pata ho ki tumhe kya nahi aata .. Puchogi toh bataunga na .. ?

Purvi : Aacha theek hai .. mujhe Yeh poora lesson samjhao …

Kavin : Poora lesson .. ?

Purvi : Haan poora lesson .. nahi toh …. Photo…..

Kavin sighs : Pencil do … Aab suno .. aur concentration se suno mein baar baar repeat nahi karunga .

Kavin : Dekho Quadratic equations are the equations whose highest power is 2 . Ex. X2 + X + 2 = 0 . These equations has two roots 'Alpha' and 'Beta' .

Kavin was teaching her by solving examples . But Purvi instead of looking in the book was looking at Kavin's face with a big smile on her face . Kavin's teaching was going to total waste . When Kavin finished the his explanation he gave an example to Purvi .

Kavin : Yeh example solve karke dikhao .

Purvi took the pencil in hand to solve but as she did not pay attention when Kavin explaining she only did 2 steps and stopped .

Kavin sighs : Tum rehne kyun nahi deti .. ? Tumse nahi hone wala …

Purvi looks at him and does the action as she was wearing the frock . Kavin understood that she was reffering to that Kavin's photo .

Kavin : Theek hai .. mein phirse samjhata hoon .. aur aab aachi tarah se dhyan dena .

He again explained from start and gave her some examples to solve and she solved them correctly .

Kavin : Abhi tak tum aacha kar rahi ho … aab word Problems ki bari ..

Kavin explained many times but Purvi was not able to understand the word problems . When Kavin said something to her she reffered to the photo therefore Kavin has no choice but to teach her . When 6th time these happened Kavin got frustrated . He banged his hand on table got up from his seat with anger .

Kavin(angry) : PURVI …

Outside Purvi's room Kavin's parents and Purvi's father were standing listening to what was going inside . When Kavin banged his hand on table they got startled and were going downwards without making any noise . Krrish who came out from his room took a chance and ran towards Purvi's room . Kavin's Father caught him and trio picked Krrish up like they were kidnappers and went down .

Here in room ..

Kavin : PURVI .. tumhe Padhai nahi karni hai kya .. dhyan kaha hein tumhara …

Purvi : Sorry …

Kavin sat on her bed .

Kavin : Purvi apni zidd chood do .. exam ko aab sirf 2 hafte bache hai … 15 dino mein itni padhai tumse nahi hogi ..

Purvi : Kyun nahi hogi .. ? (she showed him a poster where the photos of all actors , acresses and singers were there) Tumhe pata hein yeh kaun hein .. ?

Kavin looked at the poster . he told names of some who were his favourite but not all .

Purvi : dekho … SRK , Hritik , Deepika , Madhuri , Katrina , Salman , Kareena , Shreya Goshal , Saif , Aamir , Amitabh sir , Aishwariya , Abhikhek , Siddhart , Sonu Nigam , ….(the list is pretty big) …

Kavin just looked looked at the poster .

Purvi : Dekha .. humare sirf interest alag alag hein .

Kavin sighs and again started to teach her . this time she listened with full concentration .

After sometime .

Kavin's mother entered in purvi's room taking some snaks for them . but she saw that bot were sleeing with the head on the table facing each other . Kavin's mother smiled .

KM : Yeh dono kitne cute late hein … mera camera .. mera camera kaha hein .. ?

She went and brought her camera and clicked their photo .

* * *

AN : Sorry friends for he late update ... mujhe jab bhi time milta hein mein thoda thoda likhti hoon .. so please bear with it .. and thankyou for the reviews .

Don't go without reviewing . TY ..


	5. Test Results

Hello friends .. thankyou for your precious reviews ..

Read and Review .

Playful Love Story

After some days in school .

Purvi was sitting on her bench reading her science book . Shreya was sitting on the bench behind Purvi . Vivaan was with his group of friends sitting on the last benches in the class .

Vivaan (looked at Purvi and said to his friends) : Yeh Purvi ko ho kya gaya hein .. ? Padhai ke peeche kyun padi hein ?

Kirti came in the class and saw shreya sitting behind Purvi , doing nothing . She came near her and said with a low voice .

Kirti : Shreya .. Kya hua aise kyun baithi ho .. ?

Shreya : Purvi ko sach mein kuch ho gaya hein .. mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha hein ki Kavin ko harane ke liye itni padhai karegi .

Kirti : Sach kaha yaar .. lekin aacha hein na wo padhai kar rahi hein … use humse bhi kam marks milte the …

Shreya : Haan theek kaha tumne .. Lekin wo padhai mein itna interest lene lagi hein ki pichle aadhe ghante se uski nazar sirf book mein hi hein . ek baar bhi usne upar nahi dekha . Hil bhi nahi rahi hein .

Both stopped for a second and realized something .

Both(looking at each other) : Hil nahi rahi hein .

Shreya : Don't tell me ki wo itni der se … (Both come infront of Shreya and Kirti lifted Purvi's face) Soo (sleeping) rahi thi …

Both : Iska kuch nahi ho sakta ..

Shreya : Mujhe toh laga ki wo padhai mein itni engrossed hein ki uske surrounding mein kya ho raha hein use pata hi nahi .. Mujhe pehle hi samajh jana chahiye tha .

Shreya and Kirti woke Purvi up .

Purvi(yawning) : Kya hua … ?

Shreya : Purvi … tum … tumhe pata hein mein yaha aadhe ghante se baithi hoon yeh sochkar ki tum padhai kar rahi hoi .. lekin tum toh soo rahi thi ..

Purvi looked and her . Shreya and Kirti stares at Purvi .

Kirti : Purvi yeh dark circles kaise .. ?

Purvi : Who bas ….

Hearing the word dark circles Vivaan came towards them .

Vivaan : Purvi .. dark cirles .. ? Tumhe sach mein kuch toh ho gaya hein Purvi …. Tum bina soye itni Padhai kaise kar sakti ho .. ?

Shreya : Vivaan .. tumhe kuch problem hein kya Purvi ke padhai karne se .. aacha hein na ki who padhai kar rahi hein .. exam min toh aache marks aayenge uske …

Vivaan : Tumhari baat sahi hein .. lekin …

Kirti : Lekin vekin kuch nahi .. chalo tum jaao yaha se …

Kirti pushes him towards his friends .. and the trio runs out of the class .

Vivaan : Yeh sab Kavin ke wajah se ho raha hein .. mein oh use dekh hi lunga …

Day before the test . (9 p.m.)

Kavin was working on Purvi's computer .. Purvi was sitting on study table and was engrossed in the studies . Kavin was Printing some Questionaries for Purvi . He gave them to Purvi .

Purvi : Yeh kya hein .. ?

Kavin : Sone se pehle ek baar poora read kar lena … bina bhule .

Saying this he went in his room .

Purvi (smiled) : Thankyou ….

She read the whole questonaire and went to sleep .

Next day . At school .

Kavin and Purvi came up the stairs . Kavin before going in his class said "Best Luck' to Purvi .

Purvi (confused) : hun … mere kaan baj rahe hein shayad … ya sach mein Kavin mujhe abhi abhi best luck bol ke gaya hein .. ? … kuch bhi ho .. (to Kavin in low tone) best luck …

After 1 week their test was over . The results came after 5 days.

On the result's day .

The names of top 50 students was listed in the canteen on the information board . There was a crowd of students near the board . Purvi came there and saw the last part of top 50 list but her name was nowhere . Then she saw the first name and Offcourse it was Kavin's name .

Purvi was happy that Kavin again came first . She was going towards her classroom when she saw Kavin standing there . She went towards him .

Purvi : Congrats .. tum firse first ho ..

Kavin : Kyun nahi aounga . maine pehli baar itni padhai jo ki hein . waise tumhe bhi congrats ..

Purvi : Kyun .. ?

Kavin : Tumne dekha nahi apna naam list pe ..

Purvi : Kya .. mera naam .. list pe … ?

Purvi again ran towards there and saw that her rank was 42nd . She was very happy . All the students there were shocked .

She again came towards Kavin .

Purvi : Thankyou .. thankyou Kavin.

Kavin forward his hand and Purvi does handshake .

Kavin : Kya kar rahi ho .. ? Photo do mujhe …

Purvi(thinking) : Toh usne photo ke liye haath aage kia tha …

She takes out the photo which was folded and gives it to him .

Purvi : baki saare photos ghar par hein ..

Kavin was about to go from there when her friends called out to him .

Shreya : Kavin .. kaha ja rahe ho … (he stopped) Tumne kaha tha Purvi ko date pe le jaoge ..

To be continued …..

* * *

AN : What will happen now .. ? Purvi had not told her friends that she cancelled the date .. now what will happen .. How will Kavin react … ? You can let me know through the reviews … what you thought can happen …. And one more thing .. in the last chapter the timing (at the start) is 9 p.m. .. sorry for the mistake … bye ..


	6. Date ?

Hii ... srry friends .. I knw I am late .. actually my Keybord was not working properly . Today only I brought new keybard and hurridly updated the story .. again sry for the late update .. hope yu understand ...

Playful Love Story

Shreya : Kavin kaha ja rahe ho (he stopped).. tumne kaha tha Purvi ko date pe la jaoge ..

Purvi turned towards shreya : Shreya .. mujhe nahi jana hein date pe … maine date cancel kar di hein ..

Kirti : Purvi .. tum dar kyun rahi ho .. ? Hum hein na .. hum baat kar rahe hein ka Kavin se ..

Purvi : Shreya Kirti samajhne ki koshish karo …

Shreya : Purvi tum samajhne ki koshish karo .. yeh tumhare liye aacha mauka hein Kavin ke sath time spend karne ka …

Kirti : Haan Purvi Shreya theek keh rahi hein …

Purvi : Arey lekin maine kaha na .. mujhe nahi jana hein date pe ….

Kirti : Par tim mana kyun kar rahi ho .. ?

Purvi (unintentionally) : wo test mein aache marks ….

Kavin said in between : Tum dono ne suna nahi … Purvi ko nahi jana hein toh phir tum usse force kyun kar rahi ho .. ?

Purvi realised that she was about to blabber out the truth .. she suddely covered her mouth with her both hands .

Shreya : Lekin tumne sabke samne promise kiya tha ..

Kavin : Lekin Purvi ne khud aakar date cancel kardi thi .. toh ussi se pucho ..

He said and left .. Shreya and Kirti stied to stop him but he left .

Shreya(angry) : Purvi …

Shreya and Kirti both turnes backwards only to see that she was not there .

Sreya : Yeh aha chali gayi …

Kirti : Yaar yeh Purvi ko ho kya gaya hein .. ?

Shreya : Zaroor daal mein kuch kala hein …

Kirti : haan ….

Afterwards they found Purvi in their class who was sitting on her desk . Vivaan comes towards her .

Vivaan (happily) : Purvi ….. (he grabs her hand and she stands up and vivaan hugs her) thakyou Purvi .. tum uss Kavin ke sath Date pe nahi gayi …

Purvi : Vivaan kya kar rahe ho … chodo mujhe …

Vivaan(mood off) : Oh sorry … (happily) Purvi congradulations .. tumhe itne aache marks aaye hein … aur aab tumhe SSR mein jane ka bhi mauka mil gaya hein …

Purvi : SSR ?

Vivaan : Arey wohi 'SPECIAL STUDY ROOM' …

Purvi : Special Study room … SPECIAL STUDY ROOM … ? (She suddenly got happy) wow Vivaan .. mujhe Special study room mein jane ka mauka mil raha hein ….

She hugs Vivaan .. Vivaan felt happy as it was 1st time Purvi huged im herself … Purvi started jumping from here to there in te classroom ..

Sreya and Kirti were watching it all from the door of their classroom .

Shreya : Kirti aab toh mujhe sach hein yakeen ho gaya hein ki kuch na kuch gadbad zaroor hein …

Kirti : Ek kaam karte hein .. aaj hum Purvi ka peecha karte hein .. har roz humse pehle hi nikar jati hein …

Shreya : Theek hein …

Their recess finished and the teacher came in the classroom and all started their studies .

After school was over Purvi hurridly took her school bag and went out of class .

Shreya : Arey yeh Purvi firse kaha chali gayi .. ?

Kirti : Shreya jaldi chalo .. aaj toh hum pata lagakar hi rahenge ..

Purvi took the staors and came to the 4th floor of the school where the special study room was there . She peeped inside ad saw that many students were there doing their study . Each student had a computer on the desk . She also saw Kavin who was sitting there reading a book .

Purvi : Kavin bhi padhai kar raha hein ..

She saw the cover book he was reading .

Purvi : Arey yeh book toh shayad maine kahi dekhi hein .. (she remembered seeing it in Kavin's hand this morning) Oh yeh toh kisiki Autobiography hein .. Matlab sachmein Kavin Padhai nahi karta ..

Suddenly Purvi saw Shreya and Kirti searching her so she hid herself behing one of the classroom's door .

Shreya : Who yaha nahi hein ..

Kirti : Sachmein Purvi chali gayi lagta hein .. Kal hum pata laga ke hi rahenge ki Purvi ka raaz kya hein ..

Purvi(thinking) : Raaz ? Aab mujhe indono se aur bachkar rehna hoga …

Saying this she somehow managed to escape through shreya's and kirti's eyes . She reached the house .

She saw that the lights were off . She took out the spare key she had and opeaned the door and entered . She removed her shoes and socks and lifted her head up only to see three faces in the candel light ..

Purvi(very afraid) : Aaaaaaahhhhhhh (she screemed)

PD : Purvi .. purvi .. chilla kyun rahi ho .. mein tooh tumhara dad ..

KM : switched on the lights .

Purvi : Dad aap .. my God dad .. aapne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha ..

Purvi saw that KM and KD were also there .

KM : Soory beta who .. toh hum bas tumhe surprise dena chahate the ..

Purvi : Kyun ..?

PD : Tumhe itne aache marks jo mile hein ..

Purvi : Aapko kisne bataya .. Kavin ne .. ?

KM : Purvi .. tumhe lagta hein Kavin ne hume bataya hoga .. ? Hume toh tumhare clas teacher ka call aaya tha ..

Purvi : Oh aacha ..

KM : Purvi jaldi fresh hokar aao .. hum celebrate karte hein .

Purvi(happily): theek hein ….

When Purvi went upstairs .. Kavin also came from school . Kavin was not interested in the Party but Km told that if he did not attend the party he will ot get the dinner to eat .. so he had to attend the small family party without his wish .

They all were happy . Kavin was sitting there reading a book while Krish was watching his tv program . Both were not paying attention to the party . After Party finished they finished Purvi , Kavin and Krish went to sleep . All the elders were talking .

KD : Sanjeev .. tum aaj bhot khush hoge na …

PD : Saach mein yaar .. mein khush toh hoon … bohot dino ke baat Purvi ko itne aache marks mile hein .. Asal mein Purvi jab 10 saal ki thi tab bhi bohot intelligent thi .. aksar usse test mein full marks aate the .. lekin jabse Purvi k yeh samajhne laga ki aab uki mom phirse wapis nahi aa sakti tabse uska padhai pe se maan hi uth gaya tha … Maine use uski mom ke death ke bare mein nahi bataya tha … lekin use ud hi pata kar liya .. aur tabse .. usne khud pe dhyan dena hi chod diya tha … Manisha ji .. aapka bohot bhot shukriya … jabse hum yaha aaye hein .. aapne Purvi ka bohot khayal rakha hein …

KM : Arey aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hein ..

PD : Please uska aise hi khayal rakhiyega ..

KM and KD just smilled .

Purvi who was standing outside her room heard their conversations . she got tears in her eyes .

Purvi (thinking) : Maine anjane mein papa k bohot dukh pohonchaya hein … lekin aab aage aisa nahi hga .. mein apni padhai pura man lagake karungi …

She looked at the Kavin's bk in her hand which she just brought t do her homework . She again went towards Kavin room . Kavin opend the door .

Kavin : Aab kya hua .. ?

Purvi : Yeh bk wapis le lo .. mein khud HW kar lungi …

Kavin saw her sad face and was just looking at her .. he took the book and Purvi went from there . Krish who was standing in the balcony came in the room .

Kavin asked him what happened and Krish told him .. Kavin just looked towards Purvi's room's door .

* * *

Next time on PLS ...

ST Lucia's Sports day ..

Division A (Kavin class) challenges Division D(Purvi's class) .

Purvi's mistake in relay race ..

Vivaan and Kavin's unspken challenge ...

Arrival of a guest in school ..

There will be much fun in nxt chapter ... so be ready ... thankyou ...


	7. Sports Day

Playful Love story .

Next Day .

St. Lucia High School . 11:15 a.m.

All the teachers were present in staffroom with the Principal Sir .

Principal Sir (PS) : Mujhe toh aab bhi yakeen nahi ho raha hein ki Div D ki el ladki top 50 mein aayi hein .

Miss Rose : Sir aab yakeen kar hi lijiye …

Mr. Rohit : Lekin kya pata ki usne paper copy karke likhe ho .. ?

Miss Rose (looking at him with corner of her eyes) : Sorry Rohit sir .. lekin mere class ke students aap ke class jaise nahi hein … aur waise bhi Mere class ke supervising ke liye aap hi the …

Rohit remembered .

Rose : Iska matlab aap ki superwising kharab hein …

Principal : Enough .. kya tum dono bhi baacho ki tarah ladte rehte ho …

Rose : Lekin sir shuru tho Rohit Sir ne liya tha …

Rohit : Arey .. maine kab … ?

Another teacher : (Principal) Sir .. hum aisa karte hein Div A aur Div D ke beechmein ek competition rakhte hein .

All looks towards that teacher .

Another teacer : Aa .. gar .. aapko mera idea .. pasand nahi aaya tho koi baat nahi ….

Rose : Nahi .. Idea aacha hein …. (to Rohit) Kyu Rohit sir aapko manjoor hein .. ?

Rohit : Haan kyun nahi ..

Principal : Theek hein tho hum Sports ki cmpetitin rakhte hai .. waise bhi humare school ka Sports day paas hi aa raha hein .

Rose , Rakesh : Manjoor hein …..

After all the teachers went to their respective classroom .

IN DIV D .

Rose : Students … Jung ke liye taiyaari karo .

All confused .

Vivaan (Yawning + thinking) : Teacher aaj aate hi shuru ho gayi matlab kuch baat zaroor hein .

Students : Jung .. ?

Rose : Oh sorry mera matlab hein competitin .. Sports competitin …

Vivaan : Lekin teacher hume Practice ki kya zaroorat hein .. hum toh waise bhi har saal sabse zyada matches jeet te hein ..

Rose : Vivaan .. iss baar humari competition Div. A ke saath hein .

All : Kyaa ..

Purvi : Lekin kyun teacher .

Rose : Wo tum sab k jann ne ki zarurat nahi hein . Bass hume Div. A ko harana hein yeh dhyan rakho …

All(shouts) : Yes teacher …

Vivaan : Aab dekhna kavin tumhe toh mein dekh lunga …

In Div A .

Students : Lekin kyun sir .. aapko pata hein wo sports mein aache hein ..

Rohit : Toh iss bar hum aachse practice karenge . theek hein ..

All students : Yes sir .

Kavin : Iss competition ki jad zaroor Purvi hi hogi .. kya musibaat hein ..

After some days .

On the playground Vivaan with his group was running while Purvi and some other girls were counting their time on the stopwatch .

Purvi(happily) : Vivaan .. tum bohot aacha kar rahe ho …

Vivaan : Thankyou .

Div A students were all watching them (Div D) through their class . Kavin was als standing there looking at them through the window .

Vivaan after running for a while came and sat near Purvi on the bench . Purvi gave him water to drink and a towel to wipe the sweat . Kavin was looking at them . Vivaan while drinking the water noticed Kavin . Kavin and Vivaan looked at eachother's eyes and an Unspoken challenge started between them .

Malhotra mansion . 9 p.m.

All were doing dinner .

KM : Purvi .. Sports day ki taiyaari kaisi chal rahi hein .. ?

Purvi : Bohot aachi aunty ..

KM : Aur tumhari Kavin beta .. ?

Kavin(not intrested) : aachi ..

Purvi (looking at kavin) : Aunty hum zaroor jeet jayenge … aap dekh lena …

Kavin : Purvi yeh mat samjho ki hume khelna nahi aata … har saal tumhara class zyada games jeet ta hein iska matlab yeh nahi ki iss saal bhi tum hi jeetoge …

Purvi : Kyun nahi jeetege ? .. iss saal bhi hum hi jeetenge …

Kavin : Aur agar hum jeete toh .. ?

Purvi : Nahi jeet paoge ..

Kavin : (fhir bhi) Jeete toh .. ?

Purvi : toh … toh … toh mein tumhe Party dungi ..

Kavin : Bas .. ?

Purvi : Haan toh aur kya chahiye …. Aur waise bhi tum nahi jeetoge ..

KD : Lekin agar Purvi jeeti toh tum usse kya doge .. ?

Kavin : mein … kuch nahi …..

Purvi (talks in between) : Mujhe ek din ke liye date par lekar jaoge ….

Kavin : Kya .. ?

KM : Haan yeh theek hein …

Krrish : Mein bhi saath chalunga ..

KM : tum chup baitho … Tumhara kya kaam hein wahape ..

Purvi happily eats her dinner . PD were happy looking at Purvi .

On Sports Day .

All students of div A , B , C , D were present on the ground . First all classes finished the cmmon games . then the cmpetition between A and D started .

Rose : Suno sab log … competition mein 3 sports hein . 8 legged race , Relay race aur running race . Jo inteeno mein se 2 game bhi jeetega wo iss cmpetition ka winner hoga .. Lekin mein chahati hoon ki hum teeno game jeet jaye …

All : Hum zaroor jeetenge teacher .

Rose : Aur agar hum teeno game jeet gaye toh mein tum sab ko pizza party dungi .. lekin teeno game jeete tho .. is that clear .. ?

All : Yes teacher ..

Rose and Rohit looks towards eachother with fiery eyes turned their faces . 1st was 8 legged race . Kirti was in the race . The race started . Div A was not able to perfrm neatly because f the lace of coordination . but Div D was performing very good . they all had good coordination between them and Div D won the 8 legged race . All were cheering . Someone wearing scarf was taking their photos from behind the trees .

The next was relay race [400 m].

In div A the participents were Kavin , Ritesh , ameena and Riddhi .

In div D the participents were Vivaan , Purvi , Kunal and Sareeta .

The race started . Ameena passed the baton to Ritesh and Sareeta to Kunal . Till now both the teams were on equal position . Ritesh passed the baton to Riddhi and Kunal to Purvi . Riddhi and Purvi were running with the same speed . Now Purvi has to pass the batton to Vivaan and Riddhi to Kavin . Purvi while running with the baton was looking towards Kavin . She was lost in her whle world . Kavin and Vivaan were standing in their position ready to run . Purvi and Riddhima were near . Purvi was running while looking at Kavin . She ran faster s Riddhima was left behind . Purvi reached there but unknowingly she gave the baton t Kavin .. Kavin did not took Purvi's baton and took Riddima's .

Kavin [slowly] : Idiot … he ran with the battn towards finish line .

Vivaan : Purvi … kya kar rahi ho .. ?

Shreya and Kirti were surprised to see that but Mrs. Rose was fuming in anger . The mysterious potographer also laughed seeing that .

Vivaan started his race but because of Purvi's mistake he was left behind and Kavin won the race .

All div A students were happy . Div A students and teacher Rose were bursting on Purvi . The mysterious photographer took all's photo .

Kavin and vivaan were near he finishing line . Vivaan sits down on the ground . Kavin standing beside him . Both were breahing heavily . Both looked at eachother . Kavin forwared his hand to help vivaan stand up . Vivaan says thankyou with a small unnoticeable smile . Kavin turns to go towards his friends . While walking he kept his hand on his heart and smiled brightly . The mysterious photographer took his photo and felt happy .

The last was running race . Shreya took part in the race and she won . As div D won two games they won the competition .

Div D class was sitting in the basement .

All : Teacher please . pizza mangawaiye na ..

Teacher : Bilkul nahi .. maine kaha tha na .. agar tum teeno race jee gaye toh hi mein Pizza party dungi …

All looks towards Purvi with fiery eyes .

Vivaan : Arey Purvi ke taraf kya dekh rahe ho … usne jaan boojh ke thodi hi kiya ..

One student : Toh Kavin tum kyun nahi khareedte humare liye pizza ..

Vivaan : Mein itne paise kahase laounga … ?

Someone : Koi baat nahi .. mein tumhe pizza party dungi .

They all loked towards the source of the voice and Purvi was shocked .

Mrs. Rose : Aap kaun hein .. ?

Person(mysterious photographer) [KM] : Mein Purvi ki boht badi fan hoon …

All were very happy . They did lots of fun and also took a group photo . Purvi was very happy .

* * *

Next on PLS .

Kavin and Purvi's date ...

final exams

and much more ...

I will update next chapter if and only if I got many reviews ... so read and review .. ty bye luv u all ...


	8. Sweet talk

Playful love story

At home .

Purvi and KM entered inside .

Purvi : Thankyou aunty … party ke liye .

KM : Arey isme thankyou ki kya baat hein ... waise congradulations ….

Purvi smiles : Thankyou auntie .

KM (happy mood + whispering) : Kavin ke sath dae par jana mat bhulna …

Purvi (blushing) : ha … haan …

Kavin enters and finds Purvi and KM standing there .

Kavin : Kya hua .. ? (looking at KM's clothes) Mom aap bahar ja rahe ho kya .. ?

Both turns behind .

KM : oh Kavin … Arey nahi mein toh abhi abhi tumhare sc…. Mera matlab hein .. tumhare school ja rahi thi .. tumhare sports dekhne .. par shayad sports khatam ho gaye …

Kavin looks suspiciously at both of them and nods .

Kavin : mom bohot bhook lagi hein …

KM : Haan mein aabhi khana lagati hoon … tum dono fresh hkar aao …

Both goes upstairs . As Purvi was about to open the door Kavin called her .

Kavin : Purvi congradulations .

Purvi (smiling) : Thankyou ..

Saying this he went in his room .

Purvi (thinking) : Bas itna hi kehna tha .. ? (she pouts)

She also went in her room to get fresh .

At night .

Purvi was sitting on her bed in the room messaging her legs .

Purvi : Ohh mere pair(legs) … kya karu bed se bhi khade nahi hote aa raha hein .

She slowly comes out of her room to si in balcony and sees Kavin sitting there doing something on his mobile .

Purvi : Tum soye nahi abhi tak .. ?

Kavin looks at her and again engrossed in the mobile .

Purvi : Kya kar rahe ho ..?

He again did not answer . She comes near balcony and looks towards the sky .

Purvi sits on the chair in balcoy .

Purvi : Mere pair .. Kavin tumhare pair nahi dukh rahe hai kya ..?

Kavin : nahi .. Maine toh sirf ek hi race me part liya tha issliye .. lekin tumne boht mehnat ki …. You work really hard no matter what it is ...

Purvi : Mujhe mehnat karni hi padti hein … I am jealous of you .. Tumhe mehnat bhi nahi karni padti .. tum sab cheejon mein aache ho ..

Kavin (looking at mobile) : Mujhe Tennis aur basketball bhi aata hein ..

Purvi loks a him . He looks at her for a second .

Kavin(smirks) : aur swimming aur somewhat hockey bhi aati hein … (again engrossed in mobile)

Purvi sighs .

Kavin : Waise .. itne dino se saare game jeetne ka dhindora peet rahi thi .. toh tumne wo baton mujhe kyun dia (aur ek game haar gayi) ?

Purvi : Who toh .. mujhe pata nahi …

Kavin : Kahi tum aab bhi mujhe aab bhi pasand toh nahi karti .. ?

Purvi (looks at him): Theek hai .. tumhe mujhe jitna chidana hein chida lo .. I am fine with it …

Kavin : Waise ek baat batao .. subah meri mom school mein aayi thi na sports dekhne ..

Purvi : Wo … tumhari mom …

Kavin : I knew it ..

Purvi : Tumhari mom ne hum sab ke liye pizza kharida tha ..

Kavin : My mom .. nothing can stop her … Har family mein bachche problem khadi karte hein .. aur humari family mein mom problems khadi karne ki expert hein .. same as you …

Purvi : Aisa mat kaho .. tumhari mom bohot aachi hein … wo aaj humare liye pizza lekar aayi .. aur hum sab ne bohot saare photos bhi kheenche .. Mujhe bohot khushi mili ..

Kavin : Isme itna khush hone ki kya baat hein .. ?

Purvi : Meri mom kabhi mere school nahi aayi thi .. Mein jab 6 years ki thi tab unki death hui . (kavin looks at her) Papa aur mere grandparents aate the lekin mom ki kami mehsoos hoti thi .. (she was telling this to Kavin with little smile n her face) Lekin aaj mujhe aisa laga ki meri khud ki mom mere schol mein aayi hein … I feel blessed .

KM was standing on the stairs behind the wall listening them . She felt happy listening to Purvi . She looks at both of them and then went down .

Kavin (stands up) : good night …

Purvi : good ni…. Arey ruko …

Kavin : Aab kya hua .. ?

Purvi : Tumhe date ke bare mein th papa hein na ….

Kavin : Kab jana hein .. ?

Purvi (happily) : Kal chale …. ?

Kavin : Sorry mein sirf Sunday ko hi free rehta hoon ….

Purvi : Lekin jald hi humare final exams aa rahe hein … mujhe padhai karni hein …

Kavin : Toh fir theek hein .. date cancel …

Purvi : Nahi .. cancel nahi … Sunday k hi chalte hein …

Kavin turns to leave and smiles .

Purvi (thinking) : Use hi decide karna tha th mujhse poocha kyun ..? hun …

Saying this she also went in her room to sleep .

KD was ready to sleep but KM came with her laptop and sits on the bed beside KD .

KD : Kya hua .. sona nahi hein kya .. ?

KM : Pehle aap yeh dekhiye …

She shows him he photos of sports day .

KM : Kavin ko dekhiye .. kitna khush lug raha hein … maine usse boht saalo baad aise haste hue dekha hein …

KD : Tum sahi keh rahi ho …

KM : Jabse Purvi aayi hein abse Kavin thoda badal gaya hein …

KD : Mujhe Purvi pasand hein … tum kya kehti ho .. ?

KM (with a smile on her face) : Aapko kya lagta hein ..?

KD also smiles .

KM : Mein toh apna mission kabka start kar chuki hoon …

KD : Kaunsa mission .. ?

KM : Mission "PURVI AUR KAVIN KI SHAADI" …

* * *

hiii .. next chap will be more fun ...

It will be ready by tomorrow ... but I will update if and only if I for many reviews ... so read and review ...

bye .. Stay tuned ...


	9. Angry Kavin

Hii friends .. Thankyou for your most precious reviews ... and also Sorry .. jaldi update nahi kar payi ...

* * *

Playful love story

Next Day .

Purvi was searching something in her room . KM entered .

KM : Purvi .. kya dhund rahi ho …

Purvi : Wo auntie mujhe meri english ki textbook nahi mil rahi hein … kal raat ko pata nahi kaha rakh di ….

KM notices the book near the bed . She was about to tell Purvi then she thought something and a smile came on her face . She picked the book and slid a photo inside the book .

KM : Purvi .. yeh lo tumhari book …

Purvi : Oh .. thankyou auntie ….. (she said with a smile)

In school . (Last P.T. Period)

Purvi and her friends were in the classroom . Vivaan was also there with his group .

Shreya : Purvi mujhe final exams ka time table do na .. mera kahi kho gaya hein ..

Purvi : Ek minute …

She removes her english textbook in which she kept the timetable . She removed the timetable and gave to Shreya . The photo falls from the Purvi's book and Shreya picks it up . Shreya took a look at the photo and was shocked .

Purvi (looking at Shreya's expressions) : Shreya kya hua ..?

Shreya did not respond so Purvi to the phot in her hand and looked at it .. Purvi's mouth fell open .. She was about to hide the photo when someone who was behind her took it from her hand .

Purvi : Arey … (She turned and was shocked so stepped back with a total shock) VIVAAN ….

Vivaan staring at photo . Kirti also looked at the photo and was shocked too .

Shreya : Purvi .. tum aur Kavin ek sath kya kar rahe ho ..?

Hearing Kavin's name all students in their class gathered there and took a look at the photo . It was the photo in which Kavin and Purvi felt asleep on the table while studying .

Purvi (thinking + afraid) : Aab mein kya karun ..?

In Special Study Room .

Kavin entered in the class and noticed the students staring at him . He came near his desk and looks at his computer . He stands up totally shocked and notices that every computer in the room has the picture .

Kavin (angry + thinking): Yeh .. Purvi ..

He leaves from there . Purvi and her friendswhile hiding their faces went to the garden and sat on the bench .

Shreya : Purvi tum Kavin ke sath kya kar rahi thi ..?

Purvi : Kuch nahi .. who toh …..

Kirti : um Kavin ke ghar pe hi reh rahi thi na ..?

Purvi : who .. Kavin ke papa mere papa ke dost hein issliye ….

Shreya : Tumne hume kyun nahi bataya ..?

Purvi : Kavin ne mana kiya tha .. sorry …..

Kavin was searching Purvi and saw her in the garden . He comes there .

Purvi : Kavin .. tum ..

Kavin (angry) : Purvi yeh sab kya hein ..?

Purvi : Kya … ?

Kavin : Purvi anjaan mat bano … Tumhe pata hein iss ke wajah se mujhe kitani problem hone lai hein … Tumhe yeh phot mere mm ne hi di hogi .. lekin aise school mein dikhate kyun ghoom rahi ho ..?

Purvi : Kavin .. meri baat …

Kavin : Dekho maine pehle hi kaha tha ki meri life se door raho … lekin tum tum ho ki maan ne wali nahi ho …

Purvi : Arey .. lekin …..

Kavin : It is the last warning … meri life se door raho …

Saying this he leaves from there . Purvi looks at him going feeling sad . Vivaan was sitting on his desk holding the photo in his hands and staring at it . He sighs .

Malhotra mansin .

Purvi , Kirti and Shreya were standing near the gate of the mansion .

Kirti : Baap re kitna bada ghar hein .. bilkul kisi palace jaisa ..

Shreya : Sach kaha tum ne .. (to Purvi) Purvi chalo hume andar lekar ..

Purvi : Kya .. tum pagal ho gayi ho ..? Aaj school mein jo hua uske wajah se Kavin pehle hi gussa hein .. aur agar tumhe usne yaha dekh liya tho ….

(THINKING)

Purvi was in her room trying to stop Kavin from packing her suitcase .

Purvi : Kavin sorry .. phirse aisa nahi hoga .. please

Kavin : Purvi hato ..

Purvi : Kavin pls …

Kavin : Bilkul nahi maine tumhe pehle hi warning di thi ..

He grabs her hand and drags her out with him . He pushes her out of the gate .

Kavin : Mere samne bilkul mat aana … (closes the gate)

Purvi : Kavin …..

Kavin throws her bag from above the gate . She tries to catch it and falls down .

(Reality)

Purvi nods her head : Nahi … aisa nahi ho sakta … (t Shreya , Kirti) Tum jao yahase ..

Suddenly someone KM comes out .

KM : Purvi .. yeh kaun hein ..?

Purvi : Auntie .. w .. kuch nahi … ye dono bas ja hi rahi thi … (she tries to push kirti and shreya)

KM : Purvi .. yeh to tumhari dost hein na ..

Kirti : Hello auntie .. I am Kirti ..

Shreya : I am Shreya ..

Kirti : Arey auntie aap toh wahi hein na .. wo Pizza …

KM : Haan .. sahi pehchana .. Chal andar chale …

They went inside . Purvi was worried very much .

Kavin enters after some time .

Kavin : tum dono yaha kya har rahi ho ..?

Kirti , Shreya : Wo .. hum …

Kavin : Purvi .. Purvi tumhe ek baar mein koi baat samajh nahi aati hein kya ..?

Purvi : Kavin … wo ..

KM : Arey uspe kyun chilla rahe ho .. indono ko gharpe mein lekar aayi hoon ..

Kavin : Mom baar bar Purvi k defend mat kijiye .. uske uss phto ke wajah se school mein pehle hi bohot kuch ho gaya hein ..

He leaves from there .

KM (thinking) : Photo ..

After some time Kirti and Shreya leaves . Krrish was watching TV . Purvi comes into kitchen to help KM .

KM (feeling guilty) : Purvi .. sorry … maine who photo agar tumhare book mein nahi rakha hota toh yeh sab nahi hota .. Kavin tumpe bhot chillaya hoga na … sorry .

Purvi (smilled): Koi baa nahi auntie ..

KM was feeling sad .

Krrish : Yeh kounse photo ki baat kar rahe hein .. ?

After dinner .

Kavin was reading a book and Krrish was studying .

Krrish : Bhaiya .. mom aur Purvi kisi phto ki baat kar rahe the .. kounsa photo ..?

Kavin : Kyun ..? kya baat kar rahe the …

Krrish : Mom Purvi se keh rahi thi ki agar w photo Purvi ke book mein nahi rakhti toh aap Purvi par nahi chillate .

Kavin feels sad about not listening to Purvi and shouting on her .

Krrish felt asleep . Kavin comes ut of his room and saw Purvi sitting in the balcony . He went near her .

Purvi : Kya hus ..tum sye nahi ..

Kavin : bas sone hi ja raha tha ..

Purvi looks out in the sky .

Kavin : Sorry …

Purvi : hun ..?

Kavin : Mein bina kuch jaane tumpe chillaya tha ..

Purvi (smiles) : Arey wo toh mein kab ka bhool gayi thi … Waise humari date ..

Kavin : date ko kaise bhol sakta hoon .. promise jo kiya tha ... (Purvi gets happy) subah 10 baje ready rehna ..

Purvi : itni der se ..

Kavin : Kyun ..?

Purvi : tumhare sath waqt bitane ka ek hi din mil raha hein to der kyun .. hum subah 7 baje chaalenge ..

Kavin : Pagal ho subah 7 baje jakar kya karogi .. 10 baje chalna hein tho chalo warna cancel ..

Purvi : Arey gussa kyun kar rahe ho .. 10 baje hi chalte hein ….

Kavin : Theek hein .. good night ..

Purvi : gn .. (thinking) date par bohot maza aayega .. kash date ke waqt Kavin mujhse pyaar karne lug jaye ..

* * *

Friends next chapter mein ek surprise ... nahi ek nahi ... bohot bada surprise hein :) ... agar mujhe zyada reviews mile tho jaldi update karungi ... so keep reading and reviewing ... thankyou ... tc ... bye ... see you in next chapter ...


	10. Pearl

Playful love story .

Purvi was standing infront of the mirror setting her hair . She was wearing dark blue jeans , light pink tank top with full sleeves jeans jacket . Her hair tied in a high ponytail with flicks falling on her eyes .

Purvi : Waah Purvi .. kya lug rahi ho tum aaj .. aaj Kavin tumpe fida hokar hi rahega .

Someone : Aisa kuch nahi hoga ..

She turned behind only to see Kavin standing at the door folding his hands .

Purvi : Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ?

Kavin : Tum pehle hi aadha ghanta late ho .

Purvi (smiling) : Tumhe itni jaldi hein date par jane ki ..?

Kavin : tumhare saath aadha ghanta kam bitana pad raha hein iss se aachi baat mere liye aur kya ho sakti hein ..? mein tho issliye kekh raha tha ki baadmein tum mujhe zyada der rok ke na rako . chalo aab .

He went down .

Purvi : Isse theek se baat karni nahi aati hein kya ..? chalo koi baat nahi .. aaj ke din sab chalega …

She also went after him smilling .

They were standing on the busy streets of mumbai .

Kavin : Bolo kaha jana hein .

Purvi (thinking) : Sabse pehle ….

Kavin : Tumne pehle hi plan karke nahi rakha ..?

Purvi (laughing slyily) : bhul gayi .

Kavin (nods) : Tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta .

Purvi : Theek hain pehle chalo movie dekhne chalte hein .

After movie they went to Marine drive . They were walking looking at the sea . Kavin stoped at one place and looked at sea .

Purvi : Kya hua ..?

Kavin : Kuch nahi ..

Purvi : Nahi kuch baat zaroor hein .. tum achanak udaas ho gaye .

Kavin looked a her .

Kavin sighs : Jab bhi mein yahase samundar ki taraf dekhta hoon toh pata nahi lekin kisiki bhot yaad aati hein ..

Purvi : Kiski .. ?

Kavin : Pata nahi .. bas aise lagta hein ki koi mujhse bohot door hein ..

Purvi : Tum mujhse pehle kisise pyaar toh nahi karte the ..

Kavin : nahi .. lekin mujhse pehle matlab kya .. mein tumse pyaar nahi karta hoon .. meri majboori hein ki tumhare saath ek poora din guzarna pad raha hein .

Purvi : theek hein .. theek hein .. waise mein kaise lug rahi hoon … ?

Kavin looks at her from head to toe .

Kavin : Hamesha ki tarah hi tho lug rahi ho ..

Purvi : Tum ek din ke liye bhi mujhese theek se baat nahi kar sakte ..?

Kavin : aab maine kya kiya .. theek se hi toh kaha ..

Purvi : Jane do .. chalo mall chalte hein .

Kavin : Kyun ..?

Purvi : Mujhe shopping karni hein ..

She drags him with her .

Kavin : Ruko ..

Purvi : Kya hua ..?

Kavin : Uss se pehle chalo kuch khana khate hein .. mujhe bhook lagi hein ..

Purvi : theek hein ..

They went to a restaurent nearby . After lunch they went to the shopping mall . Purvi purchased many things for them both . They played games . After three hours of roaming in the shopping mall Kavin was tired . They came to the restaurent in the mall .

Kavin : Purvi aab aur kitna baki hein ..? Mein bohot thak gaya .

Purvi : Tum itni jaldi thak gaye … ? Lekin abhi mujhe aur ghoomna hein ..

Kavin : Aab kaha jana hein ..?

Purvi : Tumhe pata hein maine na ek bohot aachi jagah dhundi hai sea side par .. wahi jana hein .

Kavin : Seaside par kyun ..?

Purvi : Tum bas chalo …

They reached the spot which was on the outskirts of the city . The sea looked really beautiful from there . There was no one there besides them . She dragged Kavin with her to the place . They sat there beside a big rock .

Purvi : Yaha kitani shanti shanti hein na .. Jab bhi mujhe mom ki yaad aati thi mein yahi aati hi dad ke sath . Iss samundar ki taraf dekhkar aise lagta tha ki mom yahi mere paas hein .

He looks at her .

Purvi : Tumhe bhi kisiki yaad aati hein na samundar ki taraf dekhkar ..? Tho jab bhi mujhe mere mom ki yaad aayegi toh tum bhi mere saath aana yahapar .

Kavin : Kyun .. tumhare dost hein na yaha tumhare sath aane ke liye ..

Purvi : Tum … jane do .

She stands up and als makes him stand . She removed her shoes and folded her jeans up to her knee .

Purvi : Kavin .. chalo pani mein ..

Kavin : Tum jao ..

Purvi : Please chalo na … please .. please ..

She dragged him so he had to obey her . They both were walking in the water . Purvi was just cheerful .. she ran forward and dipped her hand in water . Kavin stood on his place looking at her . Purvi saw back towards Kavin .

Purvi : Kavin jaldi chalo .. waha kyun khade ho ..

He did not listened so she ran towards him to drag him but suddenly her leg slipped and both falls down in water . His hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulder . Purvi on top of Kavin . She just looked at his eyes . Kavin also was was lost in her but then he came into his senses .

Kavin : Purvi utho ..

Purvi (comes in her senses+shy) : Oh sorry ..

Kavin : Kya kar rahi ho .. tumhare dost sahi kehte hein .. tum bohot baar girti ho .. tumhe bar bar girne ki beemari hein kya ..? pra gila kar diya mujhe … (he said brushing his cloths)

Purvi : Kavin .. mana ki mein baar baar birti hon .. lekin aabhi mere pair ke neeche kuch aaya issliye mera pair slip ho gaya .. aur haan sorry tum meri wajah se gile ho gaye .

She bends to see what it was and was surprised .

Purvi (Happy) : Kavin yeh dekho … (she picks it up) ek oyster ..

Kavin comes near her .

Purvi : Hum isse kholkar dekhe .. kaash isme pearl ho ..

Kavin : Tumhe kya lagta hein aise kisi bhi oyster mein tumhe pearl milega .. ?

Purvi : Lekin try karne mein kya jata hein ..

Kavin : Theek hein toh kholo ..

They came to their place and sat there . Purvi tried to open it with hand but no luck . It was quite a time that she was trying to open it but was not able to . Kavin looked at her and smilled .

Kavin : Purvi ..

Purvi : Ruko mein khol rahi hoon na …

Kavin : Arey lekin baat toh suno ..

Purvi : Do minute ruko ..

As she was not listening to him , he said what he wanted to say .

Kavin : Purvi .. usse hath se kholna namumkin hein ..

Purvi : mein tumha kaha na do min… (she understands) KYA ….. ? tum mujhe pehle nahi bata sakte the ..?

Kavin : Arey kabse batane ki koshish kar raha tha .. tum hi mujhe chup kara rahi thi ..

Purvi : Oh .. sorry .. (smiling sheeplishly) toh isse kholenge kaise ..

Kavin : Yaha toh kuch nahi hein .. ghar chalkar kisi knife se kholenge .. (looking at his watch) chalo chalte hein bohot der ho gayi hein ..

Purvi : Theek hein chalo …

They reached home .. The lights were off .

Purvi : Shayad sab bahar gaye hein ..

Kavin : Pata nahi kaha gaye honge … (he tried calling them but n one picked up)

Purvi (thinking) : Iska malab hum dono ghar mein akele hein ..

Kavin : Kya soch rahi ho ..

Purvi (shy) : Nahi kuch nahi ..

She came and sat on dining table .. she was not able to think anything so took out the oyster and tried to open it with the knife .

Kavin : Pehle kapde badal kar aao .. nahi toh beemar pad jaogi ..

Purvi : Ha … haan .. tum jao …

He went upstairs and Purvi also went after him . She changed her clothes and came down and saw Kavin watching tv ..

Kavin : Waise Purvi .. humne abhi tak khana nahi khaya .. pehle kuch banao khane ko …

Purvi : Kya khana … theek hein …

She started to make food . After some time Kavin smelled something so he came in the kitchen and was shocked to see the senerio .

Kavin : Purvi yeh kya kar raho ho .. (he switched of the gas) dekho poori sabji jal gayi ..

He also saw that the rice was over cooked and curry was uncooked .

Kavin : Tumhe khana banane nahi aata hein kya .. ?

Purvi : Thoda thoda ..

Kavin : Kya thoda thoda .. pehle bol deti tho mein bana deta na ..

Purvi : Tum …? Tumhe aata hein khana banana ? ..

Kavin : Tum ek chef ki beti hokar tumhe khana banana nahi aata .. hato ..

He told Purvi to sit n the dining table .. while he made roti's , sabji . rice , curry , and omlet …

Purvi came near him and saw all the stuff made by him .

Purvi : Wow Kavin .. tum sach mein intelligent ho ..

Purvi took the first bite of the food made by Kavin ..

Purvi : Wow .. it's really tasty ..

Kavin : Khana khane ke baad pora kitchen saaf kar dena …

Purvi : Mein akeli saaf karu ..?

Kavin : Kharab bhi tho tumne hi kiya hein na ..

Purvi : Theek hein .. (she pouts)

After dinner she went to clean the kitchen while Kavin sat watching TV . Purvi looked a him .

Purvi : Mujhe yaha kaam pe lagakar khud Tv dekh raha hein .. mujhe bhi aisa hi ladka pasand aana tha ..?

After her work was done she came in the hall and saw Kavin no where .

Purvi : Yeh kaha chala gaya .. ? Sone gaya hoga shayad . chalo mein apna oyster ka kaam kar deti hoon .

She came near the dining table but did not found the oyster .. she searched the whole kitchen but did not found it .

Purvi : Yeh oyster kaha rakh diya maine .. ?

She turned around only to see Kavin standing there and got surprised .

Purvi : Kavin .. aise daraya mat karo ..

Kavin : Maine th kuch kaha bhi nahi .. tum khud dar gayi ..

Purvi : Haan who bhi hein …

He kept something on table and turned to go . Purvi saw that it was the oyster but it was broken and next to it was a pendent with the pearl in it . She picked it up .

Purvi : Kain .. yeh pearl ..

Kavin : Iss oyster mein hi tha .. aur wo pendent mom ke paas aise hi pada tha issliye usme dalkar de diya ..

Purvi : Sachmein yeh pearl issi mein se nikla hein .. ?

Kavin : Toh kya mein jhoot keh raha hoon ..?

Purvi (happy) : dekho maine kaha tha na isme pearl hoga ..

Kavin : Haan theek hein … jao aab so ja ..

Purvi : Lekin tumhare parents ..?

Kavin : Wo sab tumhare dad ke restaurent mein gaye the .. aate hi honge ..

Saying this he went to sleep . Purvi looked at the pendent and smiled . She instantly put thependent arund her neck .

Purvi : Mein isse kabhi nahi utarungi ..

She also went to sleep .


	11. Vivaan's love

Unbearable Pain

12 : 45 am

Kavin parents , Krrish and Purvi's dad were standing infront of the door .

Krrish : Mom jaldi andar chalo mujhe bohot neend aa rahi hein .

KM(searching something in her purse) : Ek minute ruko beta . mein chavi dhund rahi hoon ..

Krrish : Lekin chavi ki kya zarurat hein … Purvi aur bhai honge na ghar mein ..

He was about to ring the door bell but KM suddenly caught him .

KM : Arey ruko .. (thinking + smile) Pata nahi wo kya kar rahe honge andar ..

She removed the keys and opened the door and slowly entered inside . Krrish also entered and loked here and there .

Krrish (thinking) : Kuch tho gadbad hein . (looked upstairs and then at KM) Mom mujhe neend aa rahi hein .. mein sne ja raha hoon …

KM : Haan theek hein ….

Krrish starts going upwards when something came in KM's mind .

KM : Krrish ruko ..

She runs behind him . KM and PD did not know what was going on so they were very confused . Krrish runs upstairs . KM was about to stop Krrish from opening his bedroom's door but Krrish opened the door and KM closed Krrish's eyes .

Krrish : Mom .. chodo mujhe ..

Hearing the nose Kavin who was sleeping woke up .

Kavin : Mom .. kya hua .. ?

KM (shocked) : Kavin tum yaha akele kya kar rahe ho ..?

Kavin : akele se kya matlab hein aapka .. ?

KM : Mera matlab hein Purvi kaha hein .. ?

Kavin : Apne uske kamre mein nahi dekha kya ..?

KM : Kamre mein ..? (trying to smile) haan .. (leaves Krish) haan mein abhi uske kamre mein dekhti hoon .. tum dono so jao .. goodnight ….

Krish : Yeh mom aaj kal bohot ajeeb behave kar rahi hein …..

Kavin : Krish so jao .. bohot raat ho gayi hein …

In Purvi's room .

KM comes in and sees Purvi sleeping . She comes near her . She was about to leave when she saw the pendent in Purvi's neck .

KM (surprised) : Yeh yaha kaise aaya ..? Maine toh cupboard mein rakha tha ..? (after wondering for sometime) Jane do .. subah Purvi se hi pooch lungi …

She went from there .

Next Day .

KM was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when she saw Kavin throwing a small box in the dustbin .

KM (thinking) : Yeh box .. yeh toh wohi box hein jisme maine Purvi ke liye wo pearl laya tha … iska matlab usne wo khud Purvi ko gift kiya hein … (gets happy) shayad Kavin bhi usse pasand karne laga hein …

Krrish (looking at KM while eating breakfast) : Mom aapko kuch hua hein kya ..?

KM looks at him . Kavin comes and sits on the dining table to eat breakfast .

Kavin : Kyun kya hua ..?

Krrish : Bhai .. jabse Purvi aayi hein na .. tabse mom bilkul ajeeb behave karne lagi hein ..

KM : Krrish .. kya tum bhi kuch bhi bol rahe ho …

Krrish : Lekin mom aap …..

Suddenly he got interrepted by Purvi who came for breakfast . KM decided to slip from there .

Purvi (smiling) : Good Morning … (she sat on dining table) .

She looked at Kavin who was reading the newspaper while eating and smiled . Krrish saw the pendent in Purvi's neck .

Krrish : Purvi yeh pendent tumhe kisne diya ..?

Purvi , Kavin and KM looked at him .

Purvi : Kisine nahi diya .. wo kya hein na .. kal jab Kavin aur mein beech par gaye toh hume waha ek oyster mila .. usi mein yeh pearl tha ..

Krrish : Oyster mein pearl ..? (he looks at Kavin who avoids him and looks in newspaper)

Purvi : Kitna sundar hein na yeh pearl ..

Kavin : Yeh pearl uss oyster . hmmmmm mmm (KM keeps her hand on Krrish's mouth)

KM : Krrish .. chalo tumhe school ke liye der ho rahi hein ... (she drags him out with her)

Purvi : Yeh achanak auntie ko kya ho gaya .. ?

Kavin finishes his breakfast takes his bag and leaves .

Purvi : Kavin mere liye ruko na ….. (he did not listen to her) .

In school .Purvi's class .

Purvi Shreya and Kirti were chatting when voth of them saw the Pendent in Purvi's neck .

Shreya : Purvi .. yeh pendent .. ?

Purvi : Oh haan .. mein tumhe batana hi bhul gayi .. asal mein .. kal jab Kavin aur mein beach par gaye the tab mujhe waha ek oyster mila .. usi mein yeh pearl tha … fir Kavin ne use iss pendent mein dalkar mujhe diya …

Kirti : Kavin ne aisa kiya ..?

Shreya : Purvi .. mujhe lagta hein ki wo tumse pyaar karne laga hein …

Vivaan who was listening this felt sad .

In recess .

Vivan was sitting on the staircase near playground . He was looking at Purvi who was playing with her friends . Another student with his gang came and saw him looking a purvi . he decided to tease vivaan . He came near vivaan and patted his back and sat nex to him ..

Student : Mujhe na tumpe bohot taras aa raha hein .. Bechare tum Purvi se itna pyaar karte ho lekin wo tumhare taraf aankh uthakar bhi nahi dekhti ..

Vivaan : Rocky .. yahase chale jao ..

Rocky : Arey bhai .. tumhare bhale ke liye hi toh keh raha hoon .. tumhe na mein ek idea deta hoon … ya toh tum koi dusri dhund lo .. ya fir Kavin ko thikane laga do …

Vivaan(stand's up) : Rocky .. mein umse aakhri baar keh raha hoon ki yahase chale jao .. varna aacha nahi hoga …

Rocky also stand's up : ya bro .. mere paas ek aur idea hein … tumhare paas itne saare mauke hein .. aur Purvi tumpe bharosa bhi karti hein .. toh tum uska faida ….

Rocky could not complete his sentence as Vivaan punched him in the face and he falls down . Vivaan's friends caught Rocky's friends .

Vivaan(angry) : Apne muh par kaboo rakho ..

Rocky(angry) : Tumne mujhpe haat uhaya .. ?

Rocky also punched him . Vivaan and Rocky started fighting and everyone was watching them . Purvi and her friends also came there .

Purvi : Vivaan aur Rocky ladhai kyun kar rahe hein .. ?

Their fight was going for several minutes . Both the gatekeepers of school came and tried to stop them . Blood was oozing out from their mouth . Some teachers also came .Kavin was also there . Vivaan punched Rocky in face and he falls down but never gets up .

Teacher : Arey yeh kya chal raha hein .. tum pagal ho gaye ho kya .. ? maar dalna chahate ho kya ek dusre ko .. ? ….

One guard gets hold of Vivaan while the other was trying to wake Rocky . But he realizes that something was fishy . He checked something and was very much shocked that he falls back …

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued …

AN : Guys … a cliffhanger for U .. U can guess what will happen next and send it to me through reviews . The one whose guess will be somewhat similar to my idea will get a cameo appearance in my story .. so be prepared …

And I am really sorry for not giving any surprise (coz last chap was a bit long) so the next chapter will have it .. so keep reading , reviewing and enjoying my story ….

And another thing .. I have changed my story's name to UNBEARABLE PAIN coz the plot is not going to be a romance comedy but something like sad love story …

Drop some reviews before going .. so I will update nxt chap as soon as possible with a surprise …

Bye … tc .. read and review …


	12. Murder Suspect Vivaan

$$$ #### HAPPY DIWALI #### $$$

A/N : Hey Guys .. Happy Diwali to you all . May Goddess Lakshmi bless you . SORRY .. I am late in updating the chapter .. but what can I do my exams were going on ... Sorry once again . And now enjoy this chapter which has surprise in it . Don't forget to drop reviews ...

* * *

Teacher : Kya hua ... (shocked)

guard : Mam .. Yeh mar chuka hein ...

All shocked .

Teacher : Kya .. mar gaya ..?

All students shocked and afraid .

Vivaan : Kaisi baatein .. kar rahe hein aap ... ? Aapko lagta hein mein aisi baaton par wishwas karunga ..?

Guard : Mein .. mein sach keh raha hoon ...

Vivaan(wiping the blood from corner of his mouth) : Rocky .. aab mazak bas ho gaya .. mein chala ...

Vivaan walked away . But still Rocky did not get up . Teacher checked his Pulse and stood up .

Teacher(serious) : CID ko bulao ... _(SURPRISE)_

Vivaan stopped in his place . His eyes widened . He turned around with fear .

Next day .

Vivaan was sitting in a small room with a video camera .. kept in a side . recording his every action . Fear was clearly seen in his eyes . Someone entered in he room .

Vivaan : Abhijeet sir .. (He stood up)

Abhijeet came and stood infront of him with some report in his hand .

Abhijeet : Postmortam report aa gayi hein ...

Vivaan : Kya likha hein .. mere wajah se uski maut nahi hui hein na ..?

Abhijeet : Asal mein uski maut .. drug overdose ke wajah se hui hein ..

Vivaav (little happy) : Toh sir iska matlab maine usse nahi maara ... mere paas kahase drugs aayenge ..?

Abhijeet looks at his every action ..

Abhijeet : Drugs ki bottle tumhare hostel ke room mein se mili hein . Tumhare fingerprints hein uspe ..

Vivaan : Kya ..? Mere fingerprints drug ke bottle pe ..?  
Sir mein drugs nahi leta ..

Abhijeet : Pata hein ... lekin tumhare paas wo bottle aayi kahase ..?

Vivaan : Sir aap bhi mujhpe shak kar rahe hein ... aapko bhi lagta hein ki maine uska khoon kiya hein ..?

Abhijeet : Shak karna toh humara kaam hein ...

Vivaan : Lekin sir .. mein toh bas 10th std ka student hoon ... mein kyun kisika khoon karuga ..? Sir maine kuch nahi kiya .. aur waise bhi mujhe nahi pata uss bottle pe mere fingerprints kahase aaye ..

Ouside the cid bureau .

Purvi and Kavin were standing . Purvi was thinking weather to go in or not .

Kavin : Purvi .. aab kitani der lagaogi andar jane mein ..? ..Agar tumhe itna time barbad karne ki aadat hein khud hi aajati .. mujhe saath lane ki kya zarurat thi .. ?

Purvi : Kavin ... (she looked at him with teary eyes) Tumhe aab bhi samajh mein nahi aaraha ki kya chal raha hein .. ? iss waqt tum aisi baatein kaise kar sakte ho ... ?

Silence spread between them . Someone came there with a small box in hand .

Someone : Purvi .. Kavin .. yaha kya kar rahe ho .. ?

Purvi : Asha mam ...

Inside Bureau .

Purvi Kavin and Asha enters inside bureau .

Daya comes near them .

Asha : Sir .. Narcotics ne drugs ki bottle bhej di hein . Aur reports fax kar denge ..

Daya : Theek hein .. abhijeet interrogation room mein hein .. use do bottle .

Asha goes away .

Daya : Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho .. ?

Purvi : Sir .. wo .. hume .. Vivaan se milna hein ..

Kavin : Mujhe na milna ..

She looks at him and again at Daya .

Daya : Please sir .. mujhe uss se milna hein ..

Daya : Lekin ... Purvi ...

Purvi : Please ..

Interrogation room .

Asha eners .

Asha : Sir bottle aagayi . She hand him the box . Abhijee opens the box and shows the bottle to Vivaan .

Abhijeet : Pehchane ho iss botel ko .. ?

Vivaan looks at it .

Vivaan : nahi sir ..

Abhi : yeh tumhare room mein thi .

Vivaan : Mujhe nahi pata sir .. mein toh iss botle ko pehli baar dekh raha hoon .

Asha : Fir tumhare pingerprints kaise aaye yahape ..?

Vivaan : Mujhe sachme nahi pata ...

Abhijeet and Asha comes out of interrogation room . Abhijeet saw Purvi and Kavin with Daya .

Abhijeet : Purvi .. Kavin .. tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ..?

Purvi : Sir hume Vivaan se milna hein ..

Abhijeet : Arey lekin ..

Purvi : Please sir .. bas thodi der ..

Abhijeet : Tumhare saath koi bada nahi aaya hein kya ..?

Purvi : Nahi sir ..

Abhijeet : Purvi .. tum abhi chote ho .. kisi bade aadmi ko lekar aao .

Purvi : Agar hum chote hein oh ..Toh aap Vivaan ko chod kyun nahi dete ? .. wo bhi toh chota hein .. wo kaise kisika khoon karsakta hein ..

Abhijeet and Daya looks at eachother . Kavin looks at her surprised to what she said just now . without any fear ...

Purvi : Sir .. please Vivaan se milne dijiye na mujhe .. sirf thodi der ..

Abhijeet (after some thinking) : Theek hein ...

Daya : Abhijeet ... ?

Abhijeet : Jao andar .. millo uss se ..

Purvi and Kavin goes in .

Abhijeet : Chinta mat karo ...Jahatak Purvi ka sawal hein ... toh kuch nahi hoga ...

Daya understood what Abhijeet meant .

Purvi and Kavin enters . She saw him sleeping wih his head on table .

Purvi : Vivaan ..

Vivaan : Purvi ...

He hugs her . Kavin who was standing near he closed door saw them with the corner of his eyes . Vivaan saw him . Kavin looks away .

Vivaan : Purvi .. tum yaha kaise .. ?

Purvi : Tumse hi milne aayi thi ... Tum theek toh ho na ..

Vivaan : Haan mein theek hoon . Purvi .. tum meri mom se mili hogi na .. kaisi hein wo .. ?

Purvi : Vivaan .. auntie ki tabyet kharab hein .. lekin tum china mat karo .. mein hun unke saath ..

Vivaan : Ty Purvi .

Purvi : Lekin Vivaan .. tumne Rocky se jhagda kyun kiya .. ?

Vivaan : wo Roky .. tum... mera matlab hein .. tumhe kyun jan na hein .. tum bas ek kaam karo .. mom se kehna ki mein hwwk hoon .

Vivaan looked a Kavin who was looking at him . He undersood that Kavin figured it out .

Purvi : Tum apni mom ke bare mein bilkul chinta mat karo .. mein hun unke sath .

Vivaan : Waise yeh kyun aaya hein yaha ..?

Purvi : Asal mein use .. tumhari fiqar ho rahi hi ..

Kavin : Purvi mujhe zabardasti layi hein ...

Purvi : Kavin ..

Vivaan : Purvi .. kya tumhe bhi lagta hein ki maine hi Rocky ka khoon kiya hein .. ?

Purvi : Nahi Vivaan .. mujhe tumpe poora vishwas hein . mujhe pata hein .. tum aisa kabhi nahi kar sakte ...

Vivaan : Ty Purvi ..

Asha calls them .

Purvi : Vivaan .. apna khayal rakha .. tum jaldi choot jaoge yahase ..

Vivaan nods .

Purvi : Bye ..

Vivaan : Bye ..

Purvi comees out . Kavin was about to come out .

Vivaan : Lagta hein .. mujhe Purvi se door dekhkar .. tumhe khushi ho rahi hein .

Kavin (Without looking a him) : Jis baat ke liye tumhara jhagda hua tha wo baat Purvi se judi hui hein .. nahi ...? Aur jahatak baat meri khusi ki hein toh .. meri khushi kis mein hein uski chinta karne ki umhe koi zarurat nahi hein ..abhi ke liye tum bas .. aapna khayal rakho ..

Kavin comes out and saw Purvi talking wih Abhijeet and Daya .

Purvi : Thankyou sir ..

Abhijeet : Koi baat nahi .. lekin agli baar kisi bade ko sath lekar aana ..

Purvi : Theek hein .

Abhijeet shows them the bottle .

Abhijeet : Tumne is bottle ko dekha hein kya kabhi .. ?

Purvi : Nahi sir ..

Kavin's expression changed a bit . But he composed himself . Abhijeet and daya noiced this .

Kavin : Nahi .. maine bhi nahi dekhi .

Abhijeet : Theek hein .. tum dono ja sakte ho .. .. aur haan .. aur ek baat .. media walo se sambhalkar rehna .. aur agar wo kuch bhi pooche toh jawab ma dena ...

Purvi : Theek hein .

Kavin just nods .

Purvi and Kavin leaves . Purvi was looking for taxi and Kavin was thinking something .

Kavin (thinking) : Wo bottle cid ke paas kahase aayi ... ?

Bureau

Abhijeet : Mujhe lagta hein .. shayad Kavin ko kuch pata hein iss bottle ke bare mein ... .

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUED .

* * *

A/N : Hey guyz .. How'z the surprise ? and one more thing ... before two chapters I said that those who will guess the sotry will be able to make a cameo apperiance in my story . But the gusses were not like what I wanted ... but dont worry .. those who revieved in 12th chapter I will take them all for the cameo Apperiances .. so be prepared my story actors ;) and HAPPY DIWALI once again ... Enjoy

and one more thing ... I want to know which part do you like the most and didn't like .. so tell me through reviews .. but you should write both "like" and "didn't like" ... OK ... bye :) :) :) ;) ...


	13. Kavin's help

UNBEARABLE PAIN

AN : Hey guys .. long time no see. ... sorry late in updating this chapter .. hope u will forgive me .. anyways ... read the next chapter and tell me how'z it ... :)

* * *

Next Day .

Daksh enters .

Daksh : Sir .. Aur ek badi information mili hein ..

Abhijeet : Aur wo kya hein .. ?

Daksh : Sir .. jald hi drugs ka ek bada consignment aane wala hein south Africa se ..

Daya : Drugs ka consignment .

Daksh : Sir mere unn drugs ks ek sample mere khabri ke hath laga hein .. toh wo yaha aa raha hein sample lekar .

Abhijeet : Arey kisiko pata chala toh uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hein .. tumne usse yaha kyun bulaya .. ?

Daksh : Chinta mat kijiye sir .. khareed kar la raha hein ..

Daya : Abhijeet .. aab hum kya kare ... ek taraf yeh Vivaan ka case aur doosri taraf Drugs ...

Abhijeet : EK kaam karte hein do teams banate hein .. ACP sir ke aa jane tak toh hume sambhalna hoga ..

Daya : Theek hein .. Fir mein yeh Drugs ka case sambhalta hoon .. tum Vivaan ka case sambhalo ..

Abhijeet : Theek hein ..

Asha came there . Daya went with Daksh to discuss about the case .

Asha : Sir narcotics se fax aaya hein .. Unn drugs ka pata lug gaya hein ..

Abhijeet: Aacha dikhao toh ..

Abhijeet sees file .

Abhijeet : Drugs ka naam hein ... N-15 ... arey .. yeh kya ..

Asha : Kya hua sir ..

Abhijeet : Yeh drugs toh South Africa mein paaye jane wale ek poisonous plant se banayi gayi hein ..

Asha : Toh .. ?

Abhijeet : Toh yeh ki .. Daksh ne abhi abhi bataya ki South Africa se Drugs ka consignment aane wala hein .. aur samples pehle hi aa chuke hein .. mujhe lagta hein ki yeh dono case jude hue hein ..

Asha : Lekin sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta hein ki yeh bas coincidence ho .

Abhijeet : Ho bhi saka hein .. aur nahi bhi .. Dekhte hein .. Daksh ka khabri aa raha hein samples lekar .. phir sach khud ba khud samne aa jayega .

Daksh and Daya were discussing something when a courier boy came inside .

BOY : Sir aapke liye courier aaya hein ..

Both looks there .

Daksh : Khabri hein sir ..

Daksh takes the small box signs the paper and the boy goes .

Daya : Dekho toh ..

They open the parcel and there was a small bottle inside filled with lime coloured powder . Abhijeet also came there .

Abhijeet and Daya looks at eachother .

Abhijeet : Isse Narcotics bureau bhej do testing ke liye ..

Daksh : Jee sir .

Akshay enters .

Akshay : Abhijeet sir .. maine phirse sabse poochtach ki .. lekin kisiko iss bottle ke bare mein nhi pata .

MALHOTRA MANSION ..

Kavin comes down and sees here and there . KM sees him .

KM : Purvi Vivaan ke mom ke paas gayi hein .. Shaam ko aajayegi ..

Kavin : Maine kab poocha uske bare mein .. ?

KM smiles . Kavin goes upwards and again comes down after sometime ready o go somewhere .

KM : Kaha ja rahe ho .. ?

Kavin : CID bureau .. unhe kuch batana hein ..

KM : Ruko mein bhi aati hoon ...

KM and Kavin reach bureau .. Akshay sees them .

Akshay : Arey Kavin tum yaha kya kar rahe ho ..?

Kavin : Mujhe aapko kuch batana hein uss bottle ke bare mein ...

Akshay : Bottle ke bare mein .. ? ek min mein sir ko bulakar lata hoon .

Asha : Aap .. ?

KM : Mein Kavin ki mom hoon ...

Asha : Jee .. Namaste ...

KM : Namaste ..

KM got a call so she wen out . A lawyer entered inside .

Abhijeet came from interrogation room .

Abhijeet : Waqil sahab .. aap andar jaiye Vivaan ke paas .. mein abhi aata hoon ..

Waqil : Jee ..

Abhijeet : Kavin .. batao .. tumhe kya pata hein iss bottle ke bare mein ..

Kavin : Thode dino pehle maine yeh bottle humare ek sir ke paas dekhi thi ... Wo infirmary mein khade the bottle haath mein lekar .. aur Vivaan waha niche soya tha ...

Abhijeet : Vivaan so raha tha .. Kyun ... ?

Kavin : Shayad uski tabyet theek nahi hogi ..

Asha : Tumne unka chehra dekha .. ?

Kavin : Nahi .. mere taraf unki peeth thi ..

Abhijeet : Asha .. zara Vivaan ko lekar aao ..

Asha goes .

Abhijeet : Tumhe aisa kyun lagta hein ki wo tumhare school ke sir honge .. ?

Kavin : Kyunki sir .. humari infirmary school ke 1st floor par hein .. aur kisi bahar wale ki waha aane jaane ki possibility bohot kam hein ..

Abhijeet looks at Kavin . Vivaan comes and sits infront of Kavin . Both looks at eachother but Kavin looks away . Asha , Akshay , Waqil also stands there .

Abhijeet : Vivaan .. kuch dino pehle tum beemar the kya .. ?

Vivaan : Nahi toh ..

Abhijeet : Lekin Kavin toh keh raha hein ki tum infirmary mein so rahe the ..

Vivaan remembers : Sir mein beemar nahi tha .. wo usdin hum cricket khel rahe the toh ball mujhe sir par lagi isliye mein infirmary gaya tha .. lekin achanak mujhe chakkar aa gaya oh Mangesh sir ne mujhe pakda aur bed par leta diya ..

Asha : Tumhe pakka yakeen hein ki wo Mangesh sir hi the ..

Vivaan : Haan sir ..

Abhijeet : Akshay .. iss Mangesh ko pakad kar lao ..

Akshay : Jee sir .

Akshay , Asha and some other junior officers went with them .

Abhijeet : Thankyou Kavin .. Tum akele aaye ho kya .. aaj bhi .. ?

Kavin : Mom ke sath aaya hoon .. unhe call aaya toh wo bahar gayi hein ..

Waqil : Sir .. bail ke papers .

Abhijeet : Haan .. lao idhar ..

Abhijeet and Vivaan signs the paper . And Vivaan's mom's signature was already there .

Abhijeet : Vivaan .. tum chinta mat karo .. ek baar yeh mangesh haath lug jaye toh tum iss case se free ho jaoge ..

Vivaan : Thankyou sir .. thankyou very much ..

Abhijeet : Waqil sahab tumhe ghar chod denge . Theek se jaana ..

Vivaan : Thankyou sir .. bye ..

Abhijeet : Bye .

Vivaan lookes at Kavin and goes out .

Abhijeet takes Kavin in his cabin to print his statement and take his signature. Daya comes from other side of bureau . An officer tells him what happened and goes out of the bureau . Daya gets call from Daksh so he was busy talking . KM comes and stands near bureau's door whrn she sees Daya talking o phone . She was shocked . And then she also sees Abhijeet . Abhijeet and Daya also sees her and were totally shocked . Daya came near her .

Daya(shocked) : Maam' ... aap ...iska matlab ... Kavin ... (he points towards Kavin) ...

KM nods . Daya and Abhijeet both looks towards Kavin .

* * *

AN : hey guys ... As I told u in the last chapter those who will review in 12th chapter will get a role in my story .. so I had finalised the characters .

Characters -

Pihu - as Pihu

Aparna - as Aparna

Riya - as Riya

Purva - as Purva

Arun - as Arun

Reann - as Reann

Rahila - as Rahila

Jia - as Jia

Krissane d'souza - as Krissane

Kavinzara - as Zara

Shabna - as Shabna

Waterflowre Misty - as Misty

Meghna0106 - as Meghna

Candy126 , Cadbury's Fan , Guest (very nice) and Guest2 (lovely chap i think...)- Pls give a name for u .. and it must be short .

As I will get any suitable role for u I will add u in that chapter .

And also as Kavin , Purvi and Vivaan are teenagers they will look different and not like adults .

Therefore ... the cast is

Bhavika Sharma (Riya of Parvarish 2) - as Young Purvi

Dev Patel - as Young Kavin

Harsh Mayar - as young Vivaan

So see u in nxt chapter . Read and Review . And Thankyou for your love for me and also your presious reviews . Keep reading and reviewing .. :) :) ;) bye ...


End file.
